


Quickie

by hit_the_books



Series: SMPC [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam helps Dean find some release.





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Been slowly trying to improve my art skills. So please be kind.

Quick and needy. Sam takes Dean down. Only wanting to make him feel good. To make Dean feel as good as he makes Sam feel...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 10th piece for the [SMPC](https://smpc.livejournal.com/) and it's going to be my last for a while. I'm going on hiatus from posting for it.


End file.
